


Last Recordings

by TheLiteraryMess



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess
Relationships: Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Last Recordings

You couldn’t pinpoint any other moment in time when you had felt like this. Nothing could compare to the gaping hole where your heart had once been. During the day, you were plagued with illusions of messy curls and loving arms wrapped around you. At night, the words you never got to say haunted you. Sarcastic comments and loving murmurs only tasted bitter on your tongue now. You didn’t mind though; you didn’t think your pulse could react to anything anymore.   
They say time heals all wounds, you weren’t so sure. If your heart was a rock, it was cracked and corroded. If your heart was a flame, it was charred and smoking. If your heart was a puzzle, it was missing it’s centre piece. It had only been a few days since the team had finally coaxed you from your room, you’d taken your first shower this morning and now you were in the lab trying to find anything to make the slightest improvements to that would keep you out of bed for the rest of the day.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, do you have any records of Tony’s notes on this thing?” You questioned as you examined the mask of Rhodey’s suit.  
“Of course, Y/N. Mr Stark has me record everything along with security footage. For research purposes.”  
You gazed blankly ahead for a moment as you took the time to process what that meant. “Do you have recordings of Peter?”  
F.R.I.D.A.Y was only an A.I, but you could swear there was a pause before they said. “Based on your current behaviour, I calculate that it may not be wide to-”  
“Please?”  
Another pause before one of the holographic screens lit up and you saw those curls for real this time, bent over the same worktable you sat at now. He was working on your suit.  
“I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye, and you got that red lip, classic thing that I like, and when we go crashing down, we come back every time. 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style.”  
You chuckled softly as you watched Peter shuffle around, wiping your eyes as the video cut out. “Is there another one?”  
“If it’ll make you happy, I think you’ll particularly enjoy this one.”

“Mr Thor, Mr Thor!” Peter called out, stopping the Asguardian as he went to pass the lab.  
“Ah, man of spiders! What is it?”  
“I have something to show you.”  
Peter led the god to the lab and grinned as he pointed at one of Tony’s sunglasses cases. “Ta-da!”  
Thor was clearly puzzled but tried to seem interested. “It’s very intriguing, son of Parker. What is it?”  
Peter grinned. “This, Thor, is the internet.”  
Thor’s eyes bulged a little. “Stark owns the internet?”  
“That’s right. He decided you were worthy enough to know. He’d like you to use it in your speech at my school.”  
“Well, I’m not surprised. It’s so small.”  
“That’s one of the surprising things about it. “  
“Hang on. It doesn’t have any wires.”  
“Of course not. It’s wireless, Mr Thor. Like my phone, remember?”  
“Oh yeas, everything’s wireless nowadays. I remember. So I can use it in my speech, what if someone needs it?”  
“Don’t worry, people will still be able to go online and everything. It’ll still work.”  
“Oh good.” Thor nodded, feeling very proud that Stark finally saw his worth.  
“I’m telling you, mister Thor. You present this to the kids at school, and you will get quite the response.”   
“I’m honoured, man of spiders. Is it heavy?” He asked as he moved to pick up the case. “Huh, it’s so light. Like Mjolnir.”  
“Of course it is. The internet doesn’t weigh anything.”  
“Haha, no of course it doesn’t. Haha. Haha.” He chuckled awkwardly.  
“Hey!” Stark called out as he entered the lab. He glared at Peter. “What is Thor doing with the internet?”  
“Peter said I could use it for my speech.”  
“Are you insane?! What if he drops it?”  
“I won’t drop it! I’m very worthy, thank you very much.”  
“No, No no no. This needs to go straight back to Big Ben.”  
“Big Ben?” Thor asked as Tony took the case out of his hands.”  
“Yup, it goes on top of Big Ben. That’s where you get the best reception. Remember that for your speech.” Peter answered.  
“Alright. I promise I won’t let anything happen to it. Not even my brother can steal this, he’s not worthy.”  
“No, Thor. I’m sorry but the Elders of the Internet entrusted it to me. I was only making improvements to the cloud.”  
“Oh no, Mr Stark. I spoke to the Elders of the Internet just an hour ago. I told them about Thor’s speech and they thought it was a good idea to educate today’s youth.”  
“Wait a minute….the Elders of the Internet? The Elders of the Internet know who I am? You must let me have it!”  
“No Thor! I’m sorry, it’s just too risky!” Tony announced, holding the case with both hands.  
“Please, Stark? For the children?”  
Tony’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Peter, has it been completely demagnetised?”  
“By Stephen Hawking himself. He sends his well wishes to Mr Thor.”  
“Well, if it’s okay with the Hawk then.” Tony sighed and carefully handed the case to the Norse God with a bow which Thor was quick to reciprocate before leaving. Tony turned back to Peter. “I want a recording of that speech.”  
“Y/N’s on it.”

Once again the video cut out as you smiled through your tears. You could never stop loving that goofy idiot. May he rest in peace.

A/N: Friendly reminder that Alexa and Siri know everything


End file.
